Thor God of Thunder and Hammers
by Blackenergy666
Summary: Thor is the God of; Thunder, Lightning, Storms, Oak Trees, Strength, Guardianship, Hallowing, Virility... and Hammers this was partially inspired by a fic I can no longer find where Thor claimed the title as God of Hammers - which made me lose it I don't think this is as funny but a stray thought occured to my sleep deprived mind; "What if he was though?" and so this was


"Are you Thor; God of hammers?" Odin asked his son, hoping to get him to realise his potential. As he walked away, entering valhalla to be with frigga for eternity, he did not see Thor's look of comprehension.

"Maybe I am… No, I definitely am," Thor murmured as he began to rise, lightning dancing across his form, as he called it not from the heavens but from within. A look of understanding appearing on his face.

His left eye snapped open as his lightning sung, an ancient song of battle and thunder. Nature's fury descend from the heavens and struck his sister, blasting her into the deserted marketplace.

He landed on the Bifrost, hammers materialising around him and the launching at the Drugar, destroying many of them. They were the lucky ones, as the warriors who managed to dodge were destroyed by lightning.

In his left hand was a hammer with an oblong head, about a foot long and a handle of equal length. The handle is wrapped in leather. Lighting of a blinding white danced off the metal, lighting it with a cosmic glow.

In his right hand, a hammer of equal size, though more rectangular. The handle being made of gold with a leather strap at the base of it. Lightning of eldritch marigold danced off the metal, lighting it with a mystical glow.

Knowledge filled Thor's mind, in an instant he understood what he had done, He had reached across the Multiverse and pulled these Hammers to him. In his left hand he wielded the Hammer of King Thor, an ancient warrior with power surpassing his father.

In his right hand it was the Hammer of Thor Odinson; the Sorcerer Supreme, the one whom had become a powerful Sorcerer before regaining his memories of who he was. Remade to allow the full use of spells and power of a Sorcerer.

Thor stood now adorned in his armor; which was comprised of a layered, collared black vest containing his recurring silver plates, navy blue pants, and short strapped leather gloves. A long red cape flowed off his shoulders as his arms were coated in black chain mail. His right eye was coated by a golden eye patch similar to Odin's.

The dargur tried to swarm him, as the swirl Hammers and Lightning died down, however Thor moved. A dance with both Hammers moving around him as Lightning of Celetristal, Eldritch and Cosmic sung.

A new Hammer appeared in Thor's hands, massive in size and weight, this new Warhammer was black, sporting a long handle covered in nordic symbols with a cone-like pommel at the base. The head was rectangular with several engravings on it.

With a powerful spin Thor destroyed the last of the Draugr. "You're late, " he informed his brother, his new knowledge allowing him to see that it was the real Loki. With an idle thought, he applied a binding enchantment to the version of Mjølnir in his hands, it was getting difficult to ignore the urge to throw it.

"You've lost an eye" Loki said in muted horror. There weren't many things that could hurt Thor, and Hela could almost certainly do worse to him.

"This isn't over," the Valkyrie said as she strood past them to face her ancient enemy, her face marred by anger at the sight of the one whom had stolen the lives of her sisters and her lover.

"I think we should disband the Revengers," Thor spoke almost nonchalantly, as he stared down the strongest opponent he'd ever faced. A plan had already begun forming in his mind.

"Hit her with a Lightning Blast!" Loki yelled, slightly desperate as Hela sauntered up to them.

"Patience Brother, we need to move her off Asgard first, " Thor spoke calmly, as his mind raced back to when he tried to destroy the aether on Svartalfheim. A dissolute world where he could fight without worry.

"How would you suggest that then?" came the tense question of the Valkyrie, she did not like how easily Thor seemed to be taking this.

"You two distract her for a few seconds while I make preparations," he explained as he placed the Warhammer on his back, the golden hangled Mjølnir appeared in his right hand. With deft ease he raised it, the hammer already whirling as he deflected or destroyed the blades Hela sent towards him.

Loki ran forward as an army in hiding and lashing out when Hela was distracted. The Valkyrie engaged Hela head on, crossing blades with the Goddess of Death in a display of skill and power.

Unknown to all but Thor, a ring of marigold had spawned behind her, and with a spin Thor brought the ring forward transporting all of them to the Dark World. He continued the spin, hurling the copy of Mjølnir, alight with Cosmic Lightning at the warmonger.

Hela was struck, her skin boiled and burned as her ribs caved in from the massive force she was struck with. Blood exploded from her mouth as she carved an ugly scar into the desolate landscape.

"So brother... you've actually ascended," she taunted as her wounds healed, her smugness rising with her health. "It will only take me months to go back home and conquer what's left of our people, and then the rest of the nine rea-"

Thor moved with lethal intent, bringing the warhammer down on top of her head, or at least tried to. Hela reacted like lighting. Moving with blinding speed she blocked the warhammer, a shockwave spread out from the impact.

Bolts of White, Blue and Marigold surged down the Hammer and blackened her armor. She kicked Thor away, only to take a slash from Valkyrie, with Loki's dagger sliding into her back. Enraged, she moved to turn and kill the frost giant, only for a lightning wreathed warhammer to collide with her head in a thunderous explosion.

A thick rope of multi colored lightning slammed into Hela, causing her to screech in agony as she was overwhelmed by pain. With a bestial roar, Thor brought down a huge bolt of lightning. In the moments before Hela's death, she lashed out with one more blade.

Her aim was off, and it was not Thor's corpse that hit the floor but Loki's. Wrathful at his brother's killer, thunderbolts responded to his fury and left nothing of his elder sister. Falling to his knees, he roared to the heavens.

"Thor...I..." the Valkyrie tried to form some words of comfort to king of Asgard.

"Later Valkyrie, we have funerals to set up," Thor shushed her as he summoned the Mjølnir from Earth-TRN161, the earth where Thor was sorcerer supreme. A portal opened as they returned to Asgard triumphant.


End file.
